


Master and Commander

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi tie the knot and then unravel each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive the lowercase letters. i can't really be bothered to fix anything anymore.

"let me," levi reached out and slid the card into the reader. "if you try and do everything, you’ll drop my ass and what kind of fucking start would that be to our marriage?"

erwin closed the door with his foot, looking at the bags that had been brought up as they checked in. he didn’t want anything to distract him from the treasure in his arms or the bed waiting for them with crisp, turned down sheets.

"then we’d just have to fuck on the floor." erwin dropped levi onto the bed and watched him bounce a few times.

levi looked appalled. “language, mr. smith!”

"my apologies, mr. smith."

erwin was upon him immediately; their lips meeting as their hands explored.

they kicked off their shoes and socks with cramping toes and levi pulled back long enough to pull erwin’s shirt from his pants and undo every bottom he could find. erwin sucked on his pulse, feeling blood rise and pool to the surface. he smiled and tucked his nose behind his husband’s ear.

husband. it still made his chest feel full knowing that levi was completely his now.

"take your pants off."

erwin sat up, straddling levi’s waist, and gave him a show.

levi greedily took in the line of dark blond hair leading from erwin’s navel to the base of his cock and he licked his lips as he rose onto his elbows to get a better look.

"give it to me."

"oh?"

"stick your dick in my mouth right now or i’ll demand an annulment."

"well." erwin weighed the shaft in his hand. "wouldn’t want that. how do you want me?"

"on your back. you’ll choke me like this."

erwin ran loving fingertips along levi’s flushed cheek. ”definitely wouldn’t want that.”

he would never forget the first time levi had done this, in the backseat of his car when they were sixteen. levi’s tongue hadn’t been as talented then but there had been plenty of years for practice and levi knew just how to go about it.

the broad of his tongue across the glans before twisting just enough to prod inside the slit and make erwin’s hips jerk. erwin settled a hand in levi’s hair, sweeping it back so he could watch the stretch of sweet, pink lips around his cock.

"so good at this, levi."

he could see the glint of his wedding band in the thick dark of levi’s hair.

levi kissed along the base, sucking erwin’s velvety sack into his mouth and humming. his eyes caught erwin’s and their gazes locked as he licked back up, following a vein that twitched beneath the wet touch.

erwin pulled him up, tongue sliding into levi’s mouth like a possession.

"what about you? you haven’t taken anything off."

"undress me, then."

erwin cupped levi’s ass through his jeans before rolling them over, relishing the breathless look on levi’s face. he undressed him with limitless care, kissing every inch of bare skin he revealed and cruelly ignoring levi’s complaints.

"there." he thumbed levi’s hipbones, recalling just how many times he had sucked them bruised black. (eighteen.)

erwin left the bed long enough to get what they needed and returned with a long, smothering kiss that had levi’s fingernails tearing into his back. erwin hissed at the touch but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. every feeling he felt with levi was welcome, even if it didn’t completely exist within the realm of pleasure.

levi’s fingers continued their art, digging and pulling when erwin fucked him just right, nailing him to the mattress with the fullness of his weight and arching enough for their lips to trespass over each other’s throats.

levi’s legs went around his waist as erwin collapsed with release, fingers stirring the blood that had welled up from the deeper scratches.

"i wasn’t very easy on you, was i?"

levi slid out from beneath him and stole away to the bathroom for a washcloth dampened with water and soap. after wiping away the blood and cleaning the scratches, levi pressed his lips beside each one.

"you mean everything to me, erwin."

erwin knew that was better than hearing levi say he loved him. there was love and then there was everything.

he kissed his fingertips and pressed them to levi’s half-parted mouth. a light shone in his grey eyes but faded just as fast. erwin saw it and knew with absolute certainty that he was the only person to.

"go to sleep," levi urged, stroking erwin’s hair with a gentle hand.

* * *

levi woke with a jerk the following morning, parting his legs and moaning into the pillow. he couldn’t remember falling asleep or erwin shifting out of bed and returning warm-wet from the shower.

erwin’s wedding band touched his skin each time his fingers pressed into levi. just as levi had become master of erwin’s cock, erwin had become commander of levi’s ass and he knew just how to touch him.

"like that, mr. smith?"

levi answered with lifted hips and a stuttered huff of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> read more stuff by me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth/works).
> 
> that's all from me.


End file.
